


几个菜啊喝成这样

by ares_skyline



Category: Listen Up - Fandom, 说唱听我的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ares_skyline/pseuds/ares_skyline
Summary: -zz2n/zhazha卢晓辉×2night唐雨豪-时间线捏造有
Relationships: zhazha/2Night, zz2n





	几个菜啊喝成这样

**Author's Note:**

> -zz2n/zhazha卢晓辉×2night唐雨豪
> 
> -时间线捏造有

生日会的主角被灌醉似乎是理所当然的事情。

但卢晓辉偏偏就是那个例外。

碍于他酒精过敏的体质，即使是生日会也鲜少有人过来劝酒，仅有的几杯也被唐雨豪委婉地挡了下来。

但生日会似乎总得有个被起哄的主角才显得完整，于是大家纷纷把枪头对准了跟卢晓辉最亲近的唐雨豪。也正因为如此，现在尚且清醒的卢晓辉不得不担负起哄劝这个赖在他怀里的、有些喝上头的小朋友回家的任务。

周围多的是自顾自喝嗨了的朋友，也没人注意这个角落发生什么。唐雨豪跨坐在卢晓辉身上，黏黏糊糊地抱着对方的脖子，话都快说不清了，却还挂着个有些傻兮兮的笑容冲人撒娇。

“哥……”

湿热的呼吸伴随着唐雨豪拉长的声音一起喷在卢晓辉耳畔，饶是他定力再好也觉得有点招架不住。

“在呢宝贝儿。”他一只手扶着小孩的腰，凑上去亲了亲人耳垂，声音低低哑哑的。

唐雨豪忍不住缩了缩脖子，但很快又把自己埋在卢晓辉颈窝里蹭啊蹭的，一副心情很好的样子。两人之间这样的举动不算少见，有时节目里镜头也会扫到他俩黏在一起打闹的样子，卢晓辉偶尔会在恍惚间觉得他们俩就像两只凑在一起的动物幼崽。

他也贴着唐雨豪蹭了蹭，随手捏了捏唐雨豪发红的耳垂，继续耐心地哄着怀里冒着酒气的小孩，“我们先回家好不好，嗯？”

兔崽崽歪头看了他半晌，打了个酒嗝，咧开嘴点了点头。

看上去有点傻兮兮，卢晓辉忍不住想。

跟朋友们打了招呼后，卢晓辉就勾着唐雨豪肩膀先离开了。唐雨豪故作清醒的步伐只坚持到了上车前，当周围除了坐在驾驶座的司机就只剩下卢晓辉一人后，小醉鬼立马原形毕露。醉鬼歪在卢晓辉身上，一路上碎碎念叨着些有的没的，酒醉让他不自觉加重了那口江南特有的软绵绵的口音，整个人感觉上就像一块大型年糕。

切开来中间是红豆馅的那种，清醒的那个充分发挥自己的发散性思维。

卢晓辉一直很喜欢他这样的语气，他搭在唐雨豪肩上的手收了收，又伸手呼噜了一下小孩的头毛。

“哥，”唐雨豪笑嘻嘻地凑到卢晓辉耳边，咬了咬他的耳骨，把喘息刻意送入对方耳中，“生日快乐。”

卢晓辉倒抽了口气，“你知道你在干什么吗。”

小孩乖巧地点点头，笑得弯弯眼。

卢晓辉瞄了眼前排驾驶座，然后压着人后脑勺在小孩嘴角亲了一口，低声威胁道，“你给我等着的。”

“乖，自己咬好。”

唐雨豪被卢晓辉压在床上，嘴里乖乖叼着自己的卫衣下摆，摘下眼镜后一双带着水汽的眼睛直直地盯着卢晓辉看，随即便得到了一个轻轻印在眼皮上的吻。吻从眼皮一直落到颈侧，卢晓辉哼笑着，手上也没停下撩火的动作，指尖划过小孩光裸的脊背，最后停在腰上浅浅摩挲着。

唐雨豪被他不轻不重的撩拨弄得难受，勾着卢晓辉的脖子哼哼唧唧，膝盖有一下没一下地蹭着卢晓辉侧腰。

卢晓辉闷哼了一声，“唐雨豪，你最好想清楚现在撩我的后果。”他慢条斯理地直起身，开始往手上挤润滑。

突然听到卢晓辉连名带姓地喊自己名字，唐雨豪下意识僵了僵，敏锐地察觉到大事不好。可惜还没等他讨好地凑上去亲亲那人，一根手指就已经干脆地探入他后面。

“……！！渣渣我操你大爷！”

卢晓辉笑得好看又无辜，“小孩子不要说脏话。”

唐雨豪咬牙切齿。

一起合住的朋友此时还不知道在哪里碰杯，偌大的房子里只有他们两人，卢晓辉就愈发肆无忌惮。

“叫出来。”卢晓辉细细啃咬着唐雨豪的耳骨，含糊不清地轻声劝诱着，像是恶魔在细语，“家里没别人，叫出来，乖。”

耳边黏腻的水声和卢晓辉低声的诱哄逼得唐雨豪快要发疯，伸在他后穴里的手指又在这时恰到好处地按上了敏感点，他终于忍不住松开牙关，呜咽着呻吟出声，“哈…哥哥…嗯…！”

于是有轻轻的吻落在他额头，“好孩子……”

抽出手指，火热的性器一寸一寸地顶进来，把唐雨豪的大脑搅成一团浆糊，乖顺地被卢晓辉勾着舌尖黏糊糊地亲吻。

“你后面好湿啊。”卢晓辉从喉咙里滚出哼笑声，声音里难掩终于把人拆吃入腹的好心情。

然后就被唐雨豪瞪了，小孩眼睛湿漉漉的，眼尾又带着点情欲的红，瞪人的时候更像是兔崽崽撒娇的嗔怪。毫无杀伤力不说，落在卢晓辉眼里还多了几分勾引的意味。

卢晓辉笑嘻嘻地又亲了亲他，不动声色地往唐雨豪最敏感的地方撞，激出小孩一连串的惊喘，眼眶又红了一圈。

“眼睛也红红的，好像兔崽崽啊。宝贝儿你知道兔兔还会假孕吗。”卢晓辉面上风轻云淡地说着荤话，底下顶弄的动作也没停过。唐雨豪受不了他这样上下都在胡来，面红耳赤地去捂卢晓辉的嘴。

卢晓辉眨眨眼，探出舌尖缓缓舔了舔唐雨豪掌心，看着小孩像触电般地把手拿开，眯着眼笑得像只狐狸。小孩的反应看得卢晓辉心满意足，于是也不多捉弄他了。卢晓辉伸手下去握住唐雨豪的性器套弄着，逼着小孩在他面前彻底丢盔弃甲，跌落进情欲的深渊。

熟悉他俩的都知道，卢晓辉平日里看上去就一副占有欲过剩的样子，一只手简直恨不得要长在唐雨豪身上，更不用说两个人平时连体婴一般的坐姿。

但没人知道的是，卢晓辉在床上实在是要更加霸道一点，平日里尚且被温柔压制的本性都在此时爆发了出来，每次上床后唐雨豪都免不了留下一身乱七八糟的吻痕和牙印。

唐雨豪不是没提过这事，也没少埋怨过卢晓辉。一开始唐雨豪看着自己满身的痕迹，气得他恨恨地叼着卢晓辉锁骨磨牙，那人只嘶嘶地抽着气，还好脾气地抽出一只手给他顺顺头发。最后反倒是唐雨豪先不好意思地松了口，舔舔自己留下的牙印，又乖乖凑上去和哥哥接吻，然后被卢晓辉扣着后脑勺吻得七荤八素。这样的事情发生了几次，时间久了唐雨豪也就懒得去说他了。

于是卢晓辉的占有欲就在唐雨豪一次次有意无意的纵容中被不断放大。

这次顾忌着之后还要录节目，卢晓辉一直克制着自己把吻痕印在卫衣能遮住的位置，但骨子里强烈的占有欲和领地意识仍在蠢蠢欲动。唐雨豪修长的脖颈就在眼前，卢晓辉舔了舔唇，觉得自己有点饿。

最后还是本能占了上风，他狠狠一口咬住了唐雨豪的侧颈，松口时一个渗血的牙印还清晰可见。

“呜…疼…”唐雨豪忍不住挣扎着想逃，呻吟里也带上了浓重的哭腔。卢晓辉摁住小孩的小腹，把自己牢牢锁在唐雨豪身体里。他安抚性的舔了舔小孩颈侧，又凑上去和人接吻，把唐雨豪哭得抽噎的声音都吞进肚里。

“没事了没事了，宝贝儿别哭。”

“哥哥…”

唐雨豪整个人像八爪鱼一样缠上卢晓辉，把自己埋进人肩窝，心安理得地享受着对方补偿般的安抚。他其实并不是非常介意卢晓辉这样标记地盘般的举动，卢晓辉占有欲强，而他恰好缺乏安全感。他们的关系早就在多少个日日夜夜里纠缠不清了，谁又离得开谁呢。

最后释放的时候，卢晓辉扣住唐雨豪的手腕，把他整个人束缚在自己怀里，感受小孩在高潮余韵里颤抖着。

卢晓辉垂着眸，细细吻过唐雨豪的眉眼。小孩还没完全回过神，腰软腿软地缩在他怀里喘气。卢晓辉十指相扣地握着他的手，有一下没一下地摩挲着唐雨豪的拇指，像哄孩子睡觉一样，轻轻哼着歌。

可以相信我的，我的都是你的，不必慌张。


End file.
